


Eternal Fire

by Aery_Child



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aery_Child/pseuds/Aery_Child
Summary: Emily (Emil only Female) is a belly dancer in a dancing troupe. She one day meets a young lord, Ratatosk who quickly captures her heart. Their fling, however, lands them in trouble as Emily becomes pregnant and now must deal with Ratatosks's dysfunctional and turbulent Family that he so happens to be the next heir in line for. (Originally roleplayed in 2014 with SilverBattleCry (credit link inside), Rewritten in 2017 by me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307086) by SilverBattleCry, Aery_Child. 



> Eyyo! Few quick things before you start reading. 
> 
> First off, Credit where Credit is due; This brainchild was co-created with SilverBattleCry (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8251534/SilverBattleCry) back in 2014. Her portrayal of Emily (Emil) and writing for Emily (Emil) Heavily inspired the writings and plot for the Emily that takes place in the story. She also coined the name Meredith. 
> 
> Also, major thanks to Goron-King-Darunia for inspiring me to write this sucker into story format and to Iron out the hiccups and plot holes. It's certainly fun to revisit old writings and reviving them in a new way.

She rested, with golden locks framing her face before cascading to her shoulders. Jewels and dark sapphires and rubies littered her hair and outfits that matched the passionate blues and fiery reds of the gems. Her emerald hues were nervously dancing around the room waiting and anticipating. Her hands were rung together waiting for her friend, mentor, and head dancer of the troupe to call her down after rehearsal. Meredith soon beckoned for Emily, to which the blond happily complied. Emily had been getting sick often, mostly in the morning and often was very lightheaded on stage. As a dancer, a belly dancer no less, this was problematic. She had hoped that Meredith might have found medicine to help the symptoms to subside so that she could return to her proper routine as she was placed on very simplified performances. The dancer in her wanted the challenge of the more complex dances.

Meredith cleared her throat and led Emily to sit down while also opting to also sit next to her. “Emily… I don’t know how to tell you this without major surprise. However…” She paused, the air in the room becoming heavier. “You’re pregnant.” Meredith finally finished after finally working the courage to speak the two dooming words to Emily.

“W-What?” her smooth voice hitched in her throat, choking at the mere prospect of the words. She felt faint suddenly. Happy to already be sitting as the back of the chair was doing wonders in keeping her from collapsing. She couldn’t be… shouldn’t be… No, this can’t be happening. Her mind flashed brilliant ruby eyes and she felt sick suddenly. Recalling a passionate night where feelings were let loose like torrents of waves. She put her hand over her stomach, which had become softer around the edges lately, however that surely didn’t mean she was! It was only one night!

Meredith spoke again, pulling Emily’s thoughts away from the building panic that began to bubble under the surface. “You are going to tell the Father, Right? I know you, Emily. You wouldn’t get an abortion even if death knocked on your door demanding you did.” Emily averted her eyes away Meredith, casting them to the ground. Meredith could only release a sigh. “He deserves to know.”

“I’ll tell him…” She nodded hesitantly. However, days became weeks and the weeks were starting to become months. Emily didn’t know how to tell the man in question. She knew he was away on business and promised to be back soon. She wasn’t sure how soon he meant, but she felt it would be horrible to tell him in letter. Meredith wasn’t waiting on Emily anymore to deliver the news. She had found the soon to be mother losing sleep over the matter, in closets no less, and had decided enough was enough. She stamped an ivory letter with a crimson wax and mailed it to the post. She wasn’t allowing her dear friend to make herself sick with worry.

* * *

 It had taken the young male approximately 3 weeks to arrive at the gray looming mansion. His mood souring by the second the longer he was there. Thoughts flitting back to memories he had locked solidly away of his deceased mother. He was called to the depressing structure for family business; however, he didn’t care to read what exactly the issue was. He simply noted that it was taking him away from a kind and beautiful girl. He loathed his family something terrible, the way the snobby lards only wanted everything to be towards their gain. He was sure the reason why he was called to return post haste was perhaps due to a death within the family.

 In which case, he would be the person everyone would go to so they could gripe and bitch about how someone was being greedy and finding loopholes in the wills and inheritance. As if it was his job to straighten that sort of thing out and not the Lawyers. These troubles would always plague him, because he’s supposed to be the next head of the family. He understood that, but it didn’t make him want it. In fact, he loathed the day his father would either pass away or retire. There was no one else in the family to take his place that would even be considered worthy by his father.

 Despite the increasing headache he was causing himself and what he could only curiously wonder what he was about to walk into, he found his mind flitting back to where he had departed from. It was dance palace of sorts. Most found the trade to be despising or filled with rats, however he had found a jewel there that simply captivated him.

It was a young dancer, fresh in her young adult years just the same as him. She was alluring and beautiful, yet timid. He honestly didn’t mind her being timid. It never bore on his patience and was a nice difference compared to the uptight jackasses of his family. His only regret was how he hadn’t disclosed with her as to why exactly he had to leave. He only stated it as business that needed attending. He didn’t want to scare her away with the knowledge that was the next heir to the seat of his family. He was from a prestigious family no less. He had always kept it to himself when going places in public, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He sighed inwardly.

He entered the mansion and was instantly greeted by the butler, though before even just nodding in acknowledgement and continuing on, he was handed a letter. It was quite peculiar since he didn’t tell Emily this address. A quick glance from who it came from told him it was the head dancer, Meredith. He decided to not dwell on the confusion of how she got the address and opened it, quickly glancing over its contents. The letter was short and simple, yet still caused him to widen his eyes and drop his bags. The butlers were very used to this in this household; however it was a first from their young master.

“Lord Ratatosk, Are you alright” the butler asked with slight worry.

“… Fine.” He tucked the letter away and quickly tried to regain composer. He picked up his bag and briskly went to his room. He locked the door to the room behind him and then plopped himself on the end of his bed and ran his hands through his white blond locks before putting his head in hands. Elbows propped on his knees. He gave a shaky intake of breath. “Shit.”

How did this happen. It was one damn time. Just one, freaking, damn time. Zelos has probably fucked all of the noble ladies out there and had yet to nock one up. How did Ratatosk fuck it up so badly? What was he going to do if his family finds out? What’s going to happen to Emily if they should ever find out? He flopped backwards, sprawled on the bed. “Fuck, Fuck, fuck, Fuck, Fuck.” He swore repeatedly. Emotions swirled in his stomach full of anxiety and worry. Was Emily okay? How was she dealing with the news? Why hadn’t she told him personally? Was she afraid of him rejecting her and the child? He wouldn’t, obviously. He also knew Emily well enough to know she would never get an abortion. Not that he wanted her to. The only issue was… It was still fairly early in their relationship to be met with something like this. A sigh left him. Worrying about it will certainly not give him any answers, now will it?

He got up off the red satin sheets and went over to the grey, old desk. Recalling memories of lessons and tutoring he received. He opened a drawer and pulled out paper and a pen and sat at the chair that was neatly tucked into the desk. He began writing.

_Dear Emily,_

_I received the news. Are you ok? How are you feeling? What are you going to do about your dancing?_

_I made it to my destination just fine. The travel was slightly stressful. Reading Meredith’s letter to learn of the news… I am happy and worried. I hope you are well and ok. Don’t work yourself to hard, please. That’s an order, understood? I want to come back and see you in once piece, not in pieces._

_Stay safe, and stay well._

_-Ratatosk_

He didn’t know what more to say other than to endlessly prattle on about how worried he was of her. He rubbed at a temple slightly, figuring that he should have squeezed in telling who he is… Well, other than the guy who she hooked up with and fell in love with, but who he really was. He needed to also find a way to break the news to the family. This only caused his gut to wrench up more in anxiety than he’d care to admit. They all expected him to fall in love with a daughter from a wealthy aristocratic background, get married, and then have a kid producing the next heir to the family. Not with a belly dancer whom he only had gotten to spend a month with. He was filled with determination, more than ever now. He was going to get done with his family’s bullshit and return to Emily as quickly as he could. He got up to mail the letter off, leaving the room to head to the post room. Many maids and servants bowing as he passed, but he paid them no mind.

He got to the room and found two fairly familiar faces. Tenebrae and Lumen. It was strange seeing the two of them in the same room together. It was obvious that the two of them were speaking in hushed whispers before he had entered. Lumen looked wrought with worry, twirling at her dirty blond locks, as blue eyes analyzed Ratatosk. Tenebrae looked stoic as ever. Golden eyes measuring the young lord for a reaction of sorts.

“Welcome home, Lord Ratatosk.” Tenebrae said coolly with a small smirk playing at his lips.

“Are you doing okay, Lord Ratatosk?” Lumen’s voice quivered ever so slightly.

“… What’s with you two? Why wouldn’t I be?” Ratatosk cocked an eyebrow at them for their weird mannerisms.

“He didn’t read the letter, again” Tenebrae sighed.

“It’s usually just bullshit.” Ratatosk put his letter in the tray for pickup. “Why, was it actually important for once?”

“Rata-bun…” Lumen said softly in a somberly voice.

“Your father… recently passed away.” Tenebrae crossed his arms “If you still have the letter, I suggest reading it. We only express our concerns because he is your father.”

Rata stared at the two of them. They were joking. They had to be joking. There was no way his old man kicked the bucket already. First his mother just a month ago, and now his father… his hand balled up into a fist, trying to remain composed. “I see…” His voice wanted to betray him badly.

Lumen went up and took his hand that had balled up. “Rata-bun, please rest for awhile. Before meeting the rest of the family. Tenebrae and I will keep the others away from the private dwellings.” She gave him a soft kind smile before letting his hand go. Ratatosk simply nodded and turned on his heel. Not wanting his voice to actually betray him and die out from speaking. He reached his room and once again locked the door, sliding to the floor. He already knew… he wasn’t getting back to Emily as quickly as he had originally hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily receives Ratatosk's letter and is excited to know he's okay with it. On Ratatosk's end however, the death of his father is hitting him hard and he's losing many nights of sleep. Members of his family are also starting to suspect something as well.

Emily had been fairly busy in the passing months despite the pregnancy. As she was still fairly early in the stages, the aesthetic was clearly not lost yet, and Meredith had insisted that dancing would be good for her. Emily agreed upon and had since preformed in two shows, however she had to wonder why Glacies was also insistent on her dancing as well. She also felt bad for not having sent a letter to Ratatosk yet. She went to try and found she didn’t know where he was at. She didn’t ask if she wanted to be fair.

A letter was soon handed to her after a session of cool downs by Meredith, and the scrawl handwriting undoubtedly said “Ratatosk”. Had Ratatosk decided to mail her first? Are the gods giving her a chance to tell him? The look on Meredith’s face said otherwise.

“I sent him a letter. He deserved to know.” Her voice didn’t sound cross, but rather gentle. Meredith knew already, even if Emily didn’t. The way Ratatosk held himself, the way he spoke—she knew that Ratatosk had to be a Noble. She happened to also know someone related to Ratatosk. Meredith didn’t trust nobles as far as she could spit, therefore was wary when the man even approached her dancer. It wasn’t long till the two of them were head over heels as well. Meredith figured that if the man was willing to bother to send a letter back, then surely Emily had found a lucky guy.

Emily, on the other hand felt her stomach drop to the floor that Ratatosk now knows. She almost feared what the contents of the letter could have held. Regardless, she opened it and read it. Relief swelled into her at the words. It was clear that he was worried about her. Emily feared that by not telling him herself, he may have come to dislike her, or worse. He even said he was happy. So clearly… the idea of her becoming pregnant by his child didn’t disgust him.

She went off to her private quarters, a room decorated with lights and glowing charms creating almost an ethereal fairy like feeling, and sat down on her bed which was covered in washes of many colors. She reached down underneath it and pulled out a board with paper and located a pen to write with. Tapping her chin with the pen in thought of what to write back. What to tell him? Soon the pen tip touched the paper and she began to write.

_Dear Ratatosk,_

_I apologize. I had meant to send the letter myself but… but I thought you would be upset. I’m only a dancer after all and most tend to look down upon the specific line of dancing it is I do. On Meredith’s request I’m still dancing. She says it should help in the long run._

_I’m glad you made it to your destination fine and safely! Please don’t overstress yourself though, it isn’t good on your health, and I know you have a habit to do exactly that._

_I am doing well currently, and I promise I’m not being overworked. The amount of shows I’m in has been cut back. I’m glad to have heard from you though._

_Sincerely,_

_-Emily_

Satisfied with her words, she found an envelope and some wax and sealed the letter before quickly running to deliver it. She really did hope he would come back soon.

* * *

 

Head down in arms with a dull sigh. Ratatosk was thoroughly overwhelmed. Granted, since coming home, he’s had little time to himself. Tenebrae and Lumen tried, he’ll give them both credit for that. It was all mostly in vain though. His ever impatient family demanding the impossible to immediately happen and already the backstabbing and hatred was occurring. He had ended up spending the first nine days of his stay there yelling at idiots and many more nights awake. He barely was sleeping anymore which in turn was starting to show on his face. He was hyper stressed. Between worrying about Emily, wondering how to break the news to the family to begin with, and the transitioning of powers from his father to him… he wanted a vacation and to never return from the vacation.

He shifted his head, which was still resting on his arms. The only thing he could think to do was keep Emily far away from his entourage of assholes. His major worry was wondering if she would think she was a plot scheme in all this. That he had purposefully knocked her up. He didn’t mean to, obviously. He wasn’t good at developing ulterior motives like that. Then again, it was shortly after he had arrived that Tenebrae approached him asking what had occurred that he appeared stiff with anxiety before news of his father became apparent.

Tenebrae was a loyal friend despite the chaos within the family. It was something he also found to be an interesting aspect of his family, despite the assholes living within it. The family was divided up into 9 parts. The main branch which determined head of family, also dubbed the “Family origins”, and then the 8 branches that coincided. Each labeled by an Element. Over the years the branches grew and prospered that the branches had to elect one person to represent them. The person representing the branch lived at the main home where the main branch was. Tenebrae was part of the branch representing darkness. Which made him a removed cousin of Ratatosk’s of sorts. Regardless, he trusted the black mousey haired individual.

So much so that he informed him first about Emily. Tenebrae took the news… exceedingly well? The other had a peculiar glint of mischief in his eye and was obviously up to something. Regardless, the other knew. Tenebrae had told him to not worry about the family taking the news well or not about Emily and instead offered that he worked on other pressing matters. Such as the transitioning of powers. He got up from his desk, deciding he needed a walk before he fell asleep on it.

He wasn’t in the halls for very long until he was approached by a sly grinned brown haired girl whose hair extended past the middle of her back. “Good evening, Lord Ratatosk” She cooed. Oh how Ratatosk loathed her.

“Is there something you need, Aqua?” his tone sharp and dangerous.

She waved an envelope in the air in front of him. “Who’s Emily?” Ratatosk froze. “Is she perhaps someone you’re seeing” her grin getting wider. Ratatosk snatched the letter out of her hand, glaring.

“Mind your own business, Aqua.” He snapped

“Your business is the Family’s business, need I remind you.” She crossed her arms, the expression on her face dropping. Her lips thinned. “You’re no longer an Heir. You’re now the Head. It’s fine if you’re interested in a street rat, but you’ll need to find someone of class who will be your wife to give the family the next heir” she began to lecture. Ratatosk wasn’t sticking around to listen to this crap. He turned away and stormed back to his room, slamming the door in Aqua’s face.

Aqua gave a small scream of frustration as she stamped the ground. Tenebrae watched with amusement. “It may be perhaps wise you keep to yourself on matters that don’t involve you. Making up pretenses because you’re starved for a good romance drama is quite rude to the young Lord”

“Spiteful Tenebrae, maybe you should keep you own nose out of other’s businesses.” She quipped before walking off anger.

Ratatosk, now back in his room after a failed walk, flopped into his chair with a huff. He wanted to leave this damned place. He opened the letter and read it. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Really, what did he do to deserve her? He already had parchment on his desk, pulling it over to him to begin writing.

_Dear Emily,_

_Don’t apologize. I should be the one to apologize instead. I know in your profession, it’s not common practice to ask someone their status or social standing, and unlike most, I prefer to not flaunt or show it off. I had originally planned on tending to matters so that I could return, however… I’m not sure when that will occur. As heir to my family, it is my responsibility to become head should my father pass away. This has, unfortunately, occurred. I’m sorry that I’m becoming overstressed anyway. A lot has been occurring and I haven’t yet registered how much is changing._

_There are many expectations being pushed in front of me and I still have yet to make it known to my family about my relationship with you and our current affairs.  I apologize if this all is coming as sudden shock to you, and you shouldn’t need to worry too much. Only two members of my family know about you. One I trust and the other… only have your name and that is it._

_If you wish to put distance or cut ties with me to spare yourself the trouble, I fully understand. I also wouldn’t blame you as I’ve tried cutting ties with my own family a number of times._

_Also… Don’t look down on your form of dancing, or even look down on the profession you are in. I don’t think many people could pull of what you do in your performances without many years of practice like you have._

_-Ratatosk_

He breathed yet another sigh for the day before slumping in his chair. He wished dearly that it didn’t have to come like this, however it was for the best. Emily deserved to know. Even if it came at the price of losing her. He always felt as though telling her would have prevented him from being allowed to know the radiant, bight, and beautiful Emily. He shook his head, eyelids tired and heavy. He needed to sleep. He decided to send the letter off after a much needed nap.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while dog assed tired XD   
> If it's not in English after I take my nap, I'll fix it. =w=)b 
> 
> Autobots, Take sneeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These Chapter Summaries feel like Spoilers PFFT. So next Chapter is, full of dialogue :D Yep. That is a dang fine Summary.

It wasn’t very long that Emily received a reply in return. She was happy to receive letters from him if she was to be honest. Especially now, since lately she’s felt a little… watched. This was normal since she is a performer, but it felt different to her. It made her feel uneasy at times, but she brushed it off. Whoever it was would go away sooner or later. It also could have just been her imagination as well.

She opened the letter and read the carefully worded and written contents. She leaned against the wall, a hand over her mouth in shock. She wasn’t shocked by the news of Ratatosk being a noble, and instead… She was very worried with how he was coping. Her pregnancy couldn’t have been worse timed in these events. She didn’t hate Ratatosk for never telling her, and couldn’t find it in her to react anything but surprised. Though, it was worrisome how much he seemed to dislike being a part of his family despite being shoved into the position as head. She wasn’t even sure what she should do to help the red eyed male.

Meredith found Emily about to say something before pausing. Seeing the letter held in Emily’s hand gingerly. “Is everything alright?” Emily looked to the floor and shook her head. Meredith crossed her arms. “Did he make you upset?”

“N-No, of course not. I’m just… I’m very worried about him.”

“Worried? What’s going on with him?” Meredith arched an eyebrow. “Did he take the news badly?”

“No, h-he seemed to have taken them well… O-only…” Emily fiddled with her hands slightly, still holding onto the parchment.

“Only…?” Meredith tried prompting. A woman with tan skin, white hair and brilliant azurite eyes rounded the corner, wearing a flowing gown. She paused, seeing the two of them.

“Is everything alright?” her voice was concerned yet soft

“Are you headed somewhere, Glacies?” Meredith passed by the other’s question.

“Death in the family. Unfortunately it’s not a minor one so I’ll be taken away from my work for awhile. Is that fine by you Meredith?”

“Of course. Wait, aren’t you… Never mind” Meredith shook her head. Glacies slightly tilted her head in curiosity.

“Would you mind if I asked Emily to accompany me?” Emily blinked, looking between the two of them. She wasn’t aware that the two of them had a power play of sorts.

“I would mind. I can allow one lead dancer to be missing, but two is just too many.”

“You’re just worried that within a week or two she’ll be showing more prominently and therefore will need to be pulled from the front lead anyway.” Glacies gave a sly smile “Not to mention, you should start grooming some of the younger dancers to start taking leads. I’m certainly not getting any younger and Emily will soon have her hands full with a child.”

“You’re only 29, Glacies.” Meredith huffed. “Anyway, as you were saying before Emily?”

“O-Oh, Right… u-m, Ratatosk is c-currently under a lot of stress due to family troubles a-and what not-”

“I would imagine so, he is the next head of the family” Glacies interjected. Meredith put her hand on her hip.

“Now, hang on. How do you know Ratatosk? I don’t think we’ve ever introduced you to him since you were away for personal matters when he was around.” Meredith’s tone grew stern.

“I am a… I suppose distant cousin of Ratatosk’s. His father died recently, which is a shame. He’d lost his mother just a month before this and was quite down. I recommended him leaving the main house for a while to grieve easier. For the most part I think that worked well, judging how his and Emily’s relationship progressed so rapidly.” Glacies had a knowing smirk on her face. Shivers went down Emily’s spine.

She didn’t realize that Glacies was a part of a noble family, much less Ratatosk’s family. She had known the other since she was a little girl and danced with her often. In fact it was her who recommended her to join the dancing palace. Though Emily was instantly upset that Ratatosk had not only lost his father, but also his mother recently.

Emily looked to Meredith with pleading eyes. “Please? C-Can I go with Glacies? I’m very worried about him.”

Meredith sighed “Fine. You can go.” Emily was suddenly giddy and excited. She was obviously still worried, of course, but it meant being with Ratatosk sooner than later. The feeling died in her throat when she saw a red headed man pass by, causing her to slide and hide behind Meredith’s wide frame. Meredith had grown too used to the antics. Any man with long red hair, Emily had taken to hiding from in the past year.

“Are you still trying to hide from that Abend?” Meredith gave a sigh “He said in his letter that he wasn’t returning. I’d doubt he’d turn on his word.”

Glacies gave a chuckle “Emily, go get packed. The trip takes a good three weeks, and I need to be there as soon as possible.”

The red head now gone, Emily nodded and ran off to her room to do as she was told. Taking out an old briefcase she had used long ago to move into the dance palace, and placing it on her bed. She went digging through her clothes looking for something appropriate to wear while she was staying at Ratatosk’s house. Glacies wanted her to pack quickly yet she didn’t know what to even pack exactly. She gave out a huff and opened the other side of her closet. Inside was all of the clothing she was given as gifts from Meredith and Glacies. Some were elegant dresses and some being casual wear. She wasn’t sure what she’d exactly need so decided to pack a healthy mix of everything.

After about an hour, Glacies knocked on her door and Emily quickly answered. She was out of breath from packing which caused Glacies to pat the blond on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for having you rush. I’ve been meaning to ask, but how far are you into your pregnancy? I assumed fairly early since Meredith hadn’t swapped your assignments yet.”

“A-About 8 weeks.” Emily replied

“Ah, so I was right. About a week or two until you’ll be most certainly showing instead of looking slightly pudgy” Emily blushed at how matter-of-factly Glacies called her pudgy. “You ready to go? The Carriage is waiting outside.”

“I-I think I am. Yeah.” Glacies smiled, picking up Emily’s suitcase and her own and leading them to their three week long trip.

* * *

 

Ratatosk sat at the meeting, which was more like everyone arguing. Not saying a word and ignoring it. So much for waiting till Glacies arrives. He sighed. They were all trying to pick a girl for Rata to see. Let ‘see, if he recalled what the specifics are… They all pretty much wanted her to be able to stand for herself and represent her own family as well as theirs. Aqua wanted her to have status and grace. Ignis wanted her to be capable of giving birth to an Heir. Glacies wrote in her letter back that she wanted her to be loyal and kind. Tonitrus demanded that she be handpicked by the family to ensure purity of blood. Ventus wanted her to be capable of raising children and visually appealing. The five of them were truly the headache of the bunch for him.

Lumen only asked her name to be easy to turn into a nickname, Solum wanted her to be someone he loved, and Tenebrae was pretty easy going in wanting whatever Ratatosk wanted. This made wanting to tell all eight of them about Emily non-existent. Granted, Tenebrae knew. So it was more like seven.

“Ratatosk!” Solum pounded her hands harshly against the table startling the male. “I request you to pay attention. This is _you_ we are talking about.”

Ratatosk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought we agreed to wait till Glacies got here?”

“I’d prefer to start without that witch” Tonitrus crossed his arms. “That family branch is full of snakes.”

“Toni, we are still related to her. Please be respectful.” Lumen smiled

“Lumen, she’s still a witch regardless. We’ve suspected her plotting something for years now. The more meetings we can do without her intolerable existence, the better.” Tonitrus snapped back.

“Well, whatever. To get back on topic, since Solum so rudely interrupted, we already know the will is completely to Lord Ratatosk. Didn’t need to have a lawyer look at it, but did so anyway. The passing of powers is also stated within the will. That also means all of the responsibilities are passed to Lord Ratatosk as well. I request a change in processes and powers, however.” Aqua said loudly. Some of the members in the room began murmuring in agreement.

“Like?” Ratatosk spoke up.

“First and foremost, the affiliation of the branches in conjunction to the main house. I feel that the blood is far enough removed now that the branches and main house can intermingle.” Aqua replied.

“Denied.” A sigh left Ratatosk as he shut her down. Aqua spluttered.

“But-!”

“The branches were designed to ensure there were never any question to line of succession should the main house collapse due to no heir.” He continued with the textbook explanation that he had pounded into his head almost every day. “If and when the main house collapses, the house of darkness will pick the most suitable person to replace the main house.”

“I see you’ve already picked your most trusted branch” Ventus gave a small corner smile. “That nocks that off the list. I agree with Lord Ratatosk. The branches should still be forbidden to intermingle. Mixing of powers will tear the family apart.”

“I don’t think any of the structures that were set in place need to be changed. Refined, perhaps, but not forgone or changed completely.” Lumen spoke up.

“Is this really the time or place to discuss this though? I don’t mind coming back and discussing it later, but getting through the necessary things should be first.” Ratatosk rubbed his brow.

“Perhaps we should let Lord Ratatosk rest. I’m sure he could use it.” Tenebrae said.

Solum nodded. “I agree. His focus has been waning and going who knows where.”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Ratatosk insisted.

“These things should not be rushed. Careful mind and assessment is required for these choices. So far you haven’t chosen any of things your late father did, therefore going through the whole process is a must.” Ignis stood up while replying. “We should all rest for the night and deal with these matters in the morning.” He walked out of the room to make his words final. The rest of them unwilling to adjourn but did so anyway.

Soon it was Solum and Ratatosk left in the room. Ratatosk didn’t care that he essentially put his head in his arms and groaned in front of Solum. He was so sick of it all. “… Lord Ratatosk… I apologize for yelling at you earlier.” She said in a tender tone. “I didn’t mean to become cross with you.”

“It’s fine Solum.”

“Are you not resting well?” she moved closer to him sitting next to him.

“Am I supposed to be?”

“Ratatosk… listen I understand your reluctance to this, and I’m sorry that these things are occurring when you’re only so young. After it’s all wrapped up, you can go back to what you were doing to take a break from these false pretenses. You won’t fully become head of the house until you’re 25-”

“That’s only a year away.”

“Right. However, a small break before coming back and fully getting situated into the position is a must first. It’s rude of us all to demand these things get sorted out before you’re of age, especially because we all had the luxury of waiting till we became of age.”

“Some places its 18, so really I don’t care.”

“It’s 25 here to ensure everyone is at least matured fully.” She gave a sigh. “Is something bothering you? Aside from all of this? I know that… the branch haven’t been giving you time to mourn or come to terms… but, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it.” She rested a hand on his shoulder

“… Later, I have something I need to tell everyone. I’m not sure how… to tell everyone without… another screaming match occurring.”  He buried his face in his arms.

“… Have you told Tenebrae already?” she received a small nod. “Does Tenebrae accept what you had to say?” another nod. “Then whatever it is, I’ll also accept it.

“U-um… well…” he sat up slightly “So… you know how I left for a month?”

“I do. You left no note on where you vanished to. Tenebrae was the only one who knew.”

“I met this girl that I really like, but…” Solum raised on eyebrow before smirking.

“My lord,” Solum interjected with a small laugh in her voice. “I’m sure she’s lovely if you love her.”

“R-Right, but… um…” he stalled feeling like lead was in his throat. “I… did something that… uh… The family isn’t going to like.”

“I think the only thing that could anger them is if you’d gotten her pregnant before introducing her.” Solum laughed. Ratatosk went deadly silent cheeks turning red. “… or is that exactly what you did?”

“Y-Yeah.” Silence filled the room slightly.

“I understand now.” She inhaled and rubbed his shoulders “Does she at least know of your status?”

“She does.”

“Is she aware of the situation occurring here?”

“I… kind of. I didn’t really spell it out other than quick facts.”

“Does she accept it all?” she was enjoying how honest he was being with her. Not often receiving such honesty from many within the house.

He shrugged. “It’s been a few weeks since I replied to her letter explaining and haven’t gotten anything back.”

“If you don’t receive a reply soon, Tenebrae and I will check up on her for you if necessary. For now, please don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s just the post taking a little longer than usual as it sometimes does. You should get some rest” she stood up, trying to coax him to sleep.

Ratatosk finally did walk back to his room, only before his door was Lumen. “Is something up?” Lumen perked up and smiled.

“Rata-bun, hello!” she chirped happily. “I was asked to give you this.” She handed Ratatosk a letter. “It’s from Glacies and someone else named Meredith.”

He took the letters confused as to why they’d both mail him in the same letter. Did the two of them know each other? Granted, it was Glacies who suggested the dance palace to him. “Uh, Thanks.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you’re writing more letters now” she moved from his door.

“Huh?” he blinked, looking at her in shock.

“I-I mean! I-I just! L-Listen, don’t take this the wrong way Rata-bun. I’ve always been worried if you were growing up lonely since… you didn’t seem to make a lot of friends” Lumen rubbed her arm looking to the ground. “I-I’ll go now, Rest well!” She darted down the hall leaving Ratatosk to watch in confusion. His shoulders slumped slightly. Was he causing everyone to worry? He entered his room and opened the letter, shaking his head away from those thoughts.

_Lord Ratatosk,_

_I apologize for not arriving to the house on time to respond to my responsibilities. I was waiting for a small friend of mine to be released from her duties so I could bring her with me as a guest. I do hope you won’t mind during these trying times. When you receive this letter, I should be about a week behind it. Meredith of the Dance Palace also wished to mail you a letter so agreed to join postage with mine. I hope you do not mind._

_Sincerely,_

_-Glacies_

He blinked. Why exactly had she bothered to mail in the first place if she was only a week behind it? He disregarded it and read the second letter.

_Dear Ratatosk,_

_Glacies isn’t going to warn you, so I thought I should. Emily is her “Guest”. Glacies never told me she was related to you or your family. I knew she was always busy with “Branch duties” but beyond that. She never said a thing. I have no idea what she’s planning or up to, however whatever it is; you better keep Emily safe. Make whatever preparations you need to._

_Lover boy, you better treat her right._

_-Meredith Dupansill_

Did Solum tell him to rest? If she did, he was disregarding it. He bolted from his room to find Tenebrae and Solum. No way in hell was he letting Glacies crack the news in a way that could paint a target on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we alive? Yes? Awesome. Holy crap is chapter three REALLY long XD  
> I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, but oh well!


End file.
